Help!
by thisisjustyourimagination
Summary: Neji approaches Tenten for help, but never told Tenten what he wanted her to do. When she finally knows what’s happening, what happens?  NejiTen
1. Getting Prepared

**Title: Help! **

**Summary: Neji approaches Tenten for help, but never told Tenten what he wanted her to do. When she finally knows what's happening, what happens? ( NejiTen )**

**A/N: Lol, I tried writing something else, but it turned out really bad so I guess I'm back to NejiTen! xD**

**Disclaimer –**

**Me: I OWN NARUTO!**

**Sis: -Bonks me on head-**

**Me: -Faints-**

**Sis: She doesn't :D**

* * *

Tenten was at home, staring out of the window. She took a deep breath, feeling refreshed. What can be seen is a beautiful, busy town. What can be heard is muffled laughter of the people. Tenten smiled. She've always enjoyed this peace. She kept observing until she heard a loud, impatient knock on her door. 

"I'm coming!" Tenten hurried to the door.

When she saw the person in front of her, she gasped.

"Help… me…" it was a dull, emotionless voice. It was Neji.

"H-huh?!" Even as Neji's team mate, Tenten has never heard Neji asking for help before.

And there he was, asking for help. He looked worn out, and was panting heavily. Tenten was beyond surprised.

Tenten looked at Neji. _No blood. No bruises. Just panting. Probably exhaustion from running… But, why would he run? _

"O-O-Okaaaaaay… What do you want me to do?"

"Come."

Neji grabbed Tenten's wrist and started running, pulling Tenten on the way.

* * *

"Neji! I can't keep up!" 

Neji stopped. "No need to. We're already here."

Tenten stopped, too, and looked up. She mentally read the signboard of the shop: _Kimono._

_Strange, why would Neji would me into a Kimono shop?_

Neji pulled Tenten into the shop and pushed her to the shop owner. "Here, give her the best Kimono you have. Hurry."

Without knowing why, Tenten was pushed into the changing room with a set of Kimono on her hands.

"Hurry up, Tenten." Neji said from the outside.

Upon hearing that, Tenten put the Kimono on as quick as she could. When she was done, she looked into the mirror.

She looked great. Not because she let her hair down, and not because she had curves, but because the Kimono was gorgeous. It had flower designs threaded onto it with beautiful silver thread, and it fitted her perfectly.

She opened the door to the changing room and saw Neji staring at her.

After a few seconds, Neji handed the shop owner some money. "Keep the change," he said.

As Neji pulled Tenten out of the shop Tenten saw the really-happy face on the shop owner.

* * *

Outside of the shop, the two were walking quickly(not running, 'cos in a kimono it's not easy to). Tenten wanted to ask Neji what he was trying to do, but before she could open her mouth to ask, Neji spoke up, 

"Tenten. Sit down."

It was then Tenten realized that she was in a salon.

Obediently, she went to sit on the chair in front of a middle-aged lady.

Through the reflection on the mirror, Tenten saw the lady turning around to Neji and heard her asking, "What hairstyle would you like for her, sir?"

"Something formal." was the reply.

_Okay, at least I know we are going somewhere formal because im wearing a kimono and I'm going to have a formal hairstyle. _Tenten thought.

"We're going somewhere formal..?" Tenten asked, just to confirm.

"Hn."

Tenten wanted to ask why they would need to go, but instead, she looked at Neji.

From head to toe, and from toe back to head.

"Neji."

"Hn?"

"I don't see the reason why you don't need to have formal clothings."

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me! Ah, Obaa-chan, make it quick. We're going somewhere."

"Ok!" replied the hairdresser.

* * *

Before Neji knew about it, he was pulled around by Tenten. 

Tenten's hair was done -- it was in _a_ bun. _A _bun. See the difference? Now, on with the story.

They were now in another Kimono shop, but this time, for for men. (A/N: yes, the traditional robe for men are also called Kimonos. I checked wiki!)

Neji was wearing a grey Kimono. It goes with the Kimono she was wearing now, and it suits him well, so Tenten just _ordered _the Hyuuga to buy it orelse she won't help him. (Oh and did I mention that Tenten's Kimono was pale yellow?) And at the same shop they also bought wooden scandals for both of them.

"Erm, Neji?" Tenten was following behind Neji.

"Hn?" Neji was leading Tenten out of the shop and into the Hyuuga Compound.

"Where are we going?"

"Hyuuga Compound."

"WHAT?! I mean, WHY?!"

"Beacuse you are doing me a favor."

"WHAT FAVOR?!"

"Being my girlfriend for today."

* * *

**Reviews! THANK YOU!**

:D


	2. Meeting with the folks

Ok I've got a new story idea but I just want to update this first since people requested for it.

**Oh and I've got another story up(in process) yesterday too, so please go and take a look at it! –advertising shamelessly- AND REVIEW:D**

_Quick Recap:_

_Beacuse you are doing me a favor."_

_"WHAT FAVOR?!"_

_"Being my girlfriend for today."_

"WHAT. THE. HHEEEEECCKK?!?!?!?!" Tenten probably burst her lungs by screaming so loudly.

All the glass in that area broke.

Neji went deaf. (ok, not really.)

The poor aliens on Pluto(see that I use Pluto? Pluto is the furthest planet from us in the Solar System. Oh wait, it's not in the Solar System anymore. Anyway, who cares.) went deaf.

"Repeat that again." Tenten said after she calmed down.

"You want me to repeat that again to let you scream again and make me deaf? No way."

"Ok. Fine. I believe I actually heard it quite clearly. Ok. Let me ask you. WHY?!?!"

"Because, my grandfather is here and if I don't bring a girlfriend to see him, he's going to make me marry a distant relative."

"So you are _using me_?"

"I'm asking you for help."

"So you ARE using me!!"

"I'm asking you for help."

"OK. FINE." Tenten said. She thought for awhile, then smirked. "I'll help you this time since I've nothing to lose. BUT- you owe me one."

"Hn."

Neji turned and started walking again, happy that Tenten didn't scream again. But meanwhile, he was suspecting that Tenten was planning something…

**- In the Hyuuga Compound… -**

"So you are Neji's girlfriend?" it was a question from an old man who looked exactly like Hiashi except that he had beard coming down from his chin and moustache above his lips. They were black, except for some white strands of hair in between. His hair also had strands of white. The part where he was most different from Hiashi was that he didn't frown. Instead, he _smiled_.

"Yup!" Tenten answered excitedly. Abit _too_ excitedly.

_Tenten… she better not do anything funny…_ Neji thought quietly.

"Oh, I see! Do you mind if I ask you what you like about him?" The old man asked. He, too, like Tenten, was the kind of cheerful person, which was _rare_ in the Hyuuga Clan.

"Oh, erm, you see, he's strong, handsome, well-mannered and he treats me _reeaaaally _well." Tenten emphasized on the 'really'. Neji twitched. _What is she up to…_ "You treat me well, don't you, Neji-_sama_?"

"… Y-yea." _What's up with the 'sama'?! I've a really bad feeling about this…_ Neji secretly cursed. He cursed Tenten for planning something. He cursed his grandfather for coming without informing. He cursed fate for letting him be born into this world.

"Oh, how loving! I guess Neji doesn't need a distant relative! I'm so relieved that Neji has a girlfriend! Now I can go back to Hidden Village of Mountains in peace!" The old man cried out.

"Hidden Village of Moutains?" Tenten asked.

"Yes! The scenery there is fabulous! Me and my old partner lives there… She didn't come this time, so I want to get back earlier to see her…" Neji's grandpa replied.

"Oh.., sounds nice! I must go there some time."

"Oh yes, please do! And when you do, give me a visit!"

"Sure! Oh hey, the sun's setting. I think I'd better get going now." Tenten suddenly blurted out.

_Yes, great! She's finally leaving._ Neji thought.

"So soon? Why don't you stay for dinner?" The old man, apparently, liked her and wanted to chat more.

"Dinner? Is it convenient?"

"Yes! Just one more pair of chopsticks that's all."

"Hmm… I guess I'd stay then…"

_oh man… _Neji mentally punched the floor.

**- At Dinner… -**

The dining table was a rectangular wooden table which was about 1m(Width) x 1.5m(Length).

Hiashi and Neji sat side by side at one of the length, while GrandPapa and Tenten sat at the other length.

Throughout the whole dinner, Tenten and the old man spoke _softly_ so that Neji and Hiashi couldn't hear, and laugh _loudly_ so that everyone could hear. Once in awhile, the old man or Tenten would point or stare at Neji and then laugh. Neji was extremely irritated by it, although he didn't say it out or show it on his face.

"Hahahahaha…" Tenten laughed, staring at Neji. The said man cursed under his breath.

"Bwahahaha…" The old man laughed, also staring at Neji. The said man cursed again.

The dinner just passed by with:

The old man & Tenten laughing and talking;

Neji irritated and cursing;

And Hiashi just eating.

**- After Dinner -**

Neji was glad that dinner ended.

Grandpapa and Tenten looked like they didn't want to leave each other. (-goosebumps-)

Hiashi was full.

(… ok maybe you would want to ignore the Hiashi is full part. Sue me.)

Grandpapa _ordered_ Neji to walk Tenten home. Neji was glad to, because he's itching to find out what Tenten told his grandpa.

It was about 8+pm and the street lights were turned on. Neji and Tenten walked side by side.

"Tenten." Neji finally had a chance to ask.

"Yes?"

"What did you say to my Grandfather?" 

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Hmm… I told him that the first time we sparred, you underestimated me and I ended up pinning you to a tree. I told him that I found out that you were scared of spiders. I told him how you reacted when you first ate candy floss and chocolates, I told him that there was one time you slit open my shirt and it revealed my skin and how you blushed furiously. I told him-"

"OK. STOP THERE."

"That's not everything yet."

"IT'S ENOUGH!" ok. Neji snapped.

"Ok then."

There was silence before Neji calmed down a little and said, "Tenten…"

"Yep?"

"I'll remember this…"

"Sure! But you still owe me one!"

"I'm pretty sure you've got that _one_ back already."

"I haven't! That's just to make your Grandpa happy. And because he's so happy, maybe you should consider oweing me two!"

"TENTEN…"

"Yes? Neji-sama?"

"Congratulations for making me so mad. I'll make sure I get you for this."

"I'll be waiting!"

**- The next morning… -**

Tenten was walking towards the training grounds.

It was a different morning for her.

People were staring at her.

Girls stared at her with death glares.

Boys stared at her with a perverted look.

And when she arrived at the training grounds, she stared at the poster in front of her, with eyes and mouth wide opened.

The poster showed her in a sauna robe. It was revealing her chest, and from the slit in the middle, her legs was uncovered and it revealed the skin up till her thigh. It was how she looked like when she came out of bath yesterday night. (she was walking, thus the thigh showing.)

Beside the poster was a noted curved onto a tree. It read,

"_Hi Tenten, do you like the picture I took? I personally think it was great, so I posted it into every Konoha residence's mailbox. There's no need to thank me! –Hyuuga Neji"_

The next moment you could near Tenten screaming, "HYUUUUGAAA NEEEEJII!!", while a certain Hyuuga just hid in the bushes about 5 metres away from Tenten, saying something about "Revenge is sweet".

**Fin.**

**How was it?**

**People requested for it so I wrote this before others. I think I would write my new idea first before updating the other one because my new idea is shorter. XD**

**And you may be thinking that I have no life because I just keep updating these few days but lemme tell you. It's because yesterday my dad sent his car for maintenance so I didn't go out, and I don't normally go out on Sunday mornings. **

**And for the next 3 days, my school is having Home Learning so I don't have to go to school. :D (Yipee!) So, I'll be updating quite a lot.**

**Anw, REVIEW:D**


	3. Author's Note

**Did you like it?**

**Lol, I was thinking of what to write for the ending. I guess it turned out weird, but I like the revenge part. Neji being mischievous? That's gonna be so cool. **

**Anyway, about updating of my stories, people requested for this one so I updated **t**his before others. **

**I think I would write my new idea first before updating the other one because my new idea is shorter. XD **

**Please go read my other stories too!!! AND REVIEW!! I'd be happy too if you add it to your story alert, but please review:D**

**And you may be thinking that I have no life because I just keep updating these few days, but lemme tell you. It's because yesterday my dad sent his car for maintenance so I didn't go out, and I don't normally go out on Sunday mornings. **

**And for the next 3 days, my school is having Home Learning so I don't have to go to school. :D (Yipee!) **

**So, I'll be updating quite a lot.**

**Look forward to it:D**

LOVE,

imagination.


End file.
